


Trying

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural, Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: M/M, Unicorn Store AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: Sometimes when you try, you fail. Your dreams don't come true and you get a little lost. Sometimes that's okay. What is important is that you try.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Unicorn Store AU that no one asked for. There is a real live Unicorn. Inspired in part by @gorlassar. I wrote and posted in one go, no proofing, this is rough.

Cas looked up from where he was assembling BBQs. Working at Lowes had never been his dream career but that’s how life goes sometimes. Now life had brought him an insanely cute, floppy haired, and very tall young man. Cas blinked a few times trying to process what the guy was asking.

“No, I can’t build anything,” Cas responded. The tall guy cocked his head to his side.

“But the guys inside said you could help me build a shed,” he argued. Cas looked to where his coworkers were laughing.

“They are just being assholes. Look I am not very handy and I can’t help you.”

“Please, I can pay you. I just need to get this shed built, it is important. My dad and brother are very manly, and they always make me feel like shit because I am not like them.”

Cas sighed. He knew what it was like to not fit into the standard ‘manly’ role and to be desperate to prove himself. “Fine, I am off tomorrow.”

When Cas got back to his studio apartment he made himself a ham sandwich and sat to watch YouTube videos and try to figure out how to build this shed. The plans Sam had given him didn’t make a lot of sense. It had a Dutch door instead of a standard shed door. Sam had purchased the wood and hardware and promised that his dad had all the tools they would need.

“Thank you so much for coming, Cas. I have the wood and stuff out in the backyard. My Dad and brother are fishing today so we have the place to ourselves,” Sam explained.

“Are they going to be mad we are building back here?” Cas asked.

“Oh no! Its my Dad’s house and he said I could make myself a little space out here. He called it a she shed.”

“That sucks,” said Cas.

“It’s fine. The stupid thing is I don’t think he means to be hurtful, we just don’t have a lot in common.”

Cas nodded and soon they had about half the shed build as the sun was setting. It helped that Sam had bought a kit and all the wood was precut. Sam offered him a beer and the two of them sat outside and drank. It was nice and Cas felt himself getting a little crush. He quickly pushed those feelings down, he didn’t even know if went for guys and it was nice to have a friend for a change.

It came as no surprise that Cas felt butterflies take over his stomach two days later when he sees Sam calling him. He was not supposed to come work on the shed again until Friday.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?”

“Hi Cas. I was wondering if you could help me pick something up….”

Two hours later Cas and Sam were cruising down the highway in Sam’s dad’s old truck to pick up hay. Why Sam needed hay, Cas didn’t have a clue and the tall guy was cagey.

“No really I got a 174 on the LSAT,” Sam laughed.

“So why are not in law school?” Cas couldn’t help but ask.

“Cause I failed man. Lost my scholarship, everything. Now I work for a company down town. I don’t even know what we do.”

“How did you get a job at a company you know nothing about?”

“One of my brother’s ‘lady friends’ knows the owner and got me a job. My boss is freaking crazy. Like I hate calling a chick crazy, but she has crazy eyes and is always watching me. I think she has a crush or something.”

“Sam that is not right. You need to report that.”

“She owns the company and she is giving me a big presentation to do. If I kill it I could have a future there.”

“At a company you don’t know what it does!”

“Well I am an adult now and I need an adult job.”

Cas couldn’t really argue with that. It’s not like working at Lowes was his dream either. All and all it was a good day, which makes the next day so much worse. His coworkers were assholes again. He was stuck on BBQ assembly again. He can’t even think about drawing. At least Sam had a good paying job. Sometimes Cas wished he had never had dreams, it was just too disappointing when they don’t come true.

Of course on the heels of that thought, Cas got a text asking if he could pick up Sam up. When he gets to Sam’s work he finds his friend sitting on the curb with a small box of personal items. He doesn’t ask any questions just opens the door and lets him climb in. Together they drive in silence. Not towards either of their homes, but out of the city.

“I got fired,” Sam finally broke the silence with soft voice. Cas waited, letting Sam have his space.

“It was law school all over again. I went in and gave it my all. My passion and knowledge, everything. It was a mess. And as much as my boss liked looking at me, she fired me,” Sam started to confess with tears in his eyes.

“Sam that is horrible. But you didn’t really want to work there, you didn’t even now what they did!”

“You don’t understand, I need to be financially secure.”

“Why? Is your dad going to kick you out or something?”

“No. He will just sigh and say something about how can I be this smart and this dumb at the same time. Dean will try to get my a new job. And given how many ‘lady friends’ he has, he will be able to. But I was trying to get this thing and I had to have financial security.”

“Is this about the shed that is not a shed and the hay?”

“Yeah…. Its all for the same thing.”

Cas was quiet for a while. Finally, he asked. “What are you trying to get?”

“A unicorn,” Sam answered.

“What?”

“A real, live unicorn.”

“There is no such thing.”

“Yes there is! I got this letter inviting me to the unicorn store. It was underneath this building down town. There was all this stuff and a giant buffet and this woman named Billy who told me she could get me a unicorn if I built a home, provided food, had financial security, and peace at my home.”

“Did you actually see a unicorn?”

“Well no, they have to import it. But I did see a strand of unicorn hair and it was so beautiful.”

“Sam you are being scammed.”

“No, they haven’t asked for any money.”

“But they will ask for your address to prove you have a shelter and food. Then your bank info to prove financial security.”

“I can prove it. Come to the shop with me.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed. But when they got there the room was empty. None of the strange party décor. No staff or furniture. The stable and hay was gone too. It was just an empty room under a building. Sam was quiet as Cas took him home.

“So I will see you tomorrow?” Cas asked.

“Why, I can’t pay you any more and there is no purpose to the shed any more.”

“Oh.”

Cas pulls out his art journals when he gets home. He has not worked on his comic in months. He used excuses like he was he was too tried or hurt from work. But in all honesty, he had stopped chasing his dream. Sam had failed, but at least he tried. Cas drew. He drew all night and most of the next day. He didn’t know if it was good or not. He didn’t know anything anymore. But he knew he was going to try. He quickly sent emails off all his contacts and went to bed.

Cas had the next day off and he knew that Sam’s dad and brother would be at the garage, so he headed over. He worked for hours and Sam still had not come out. Finally, he texted Sam to come out side. All that hard work was worth it to see his friend’s shocked look. The shed was finished, with twinkle lights and bales of hay as chairs. There was pillows and blankets and a comfortable place to work. It was she shed for a rather large dude.

“Cas what is this?”

“Well it was almost finished, and you could use your own space to escape your family.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has everyone done for me. I talked to my brother and dad yesterday and we really hashed some things out. I think we are better. But this, this is perfect. Thank you.” And then Cas was wrapped up in a huge hug. The two stared at each other for a long moment before they moved in. Cas was not sure if he kissed Sam or if Sam kissed him, but they were kissing. They were kissing in a shed that Cas had built for him. It was pretty damm romantic, there were even twinkle lights. So of course, Sam’s phone had to go off and ruin the moment. As Cas basked in the feeling Sam’s lips had left his crush stared at his phone.

“My unicorn is ready.”

“Really? Okay, lets go.”

“What? No! You were right, it was a scam.”

“Maybe. But it was your dream and it brought us together. I can’t hate something that brought you to me. And I think that if you see this through, you will regret it.”

“You will go with me?

“Where else would I be?”

Once again Cas and Sam found their way to a building downtown. They took the spooky elevator down and this time when it opened the room was fully decorated again and a tall black woman wearing a long black trench coat stood in the middle.

“Sam, I am so glad you made it in time. Tell me have you finished your tasks.”

“I lost my job, but I hated it. I think I am going to work a non profit helping veterans. I am not sure if that will ever make me financially stable, but I have family, so I won’t be homeless. But how do I know this is not a scam?”

The woman, she must be Billy, smiled. “Why don’t you look at your unicorn and tell me if it was a scam.”

Cas gasped. Because there in the middle of the room was a real unicorn like out of the storybooks. Sam gasped and stepped forward. Cas watched as Sam pet and communed with the mystical beast.

Finally, Billy asked, “Well Sam, are you ready to take your unicorn home, or do it give her to the next poor soul on the list.”

“She is amazing. Thank you so much for this. But I don’t think I need her anymore and I think there is someone else who does.”

Billy smiled, “Okay. I wish you only the best Sam.”

Sam turned towards Cas and held out his hand. Cas took it and together they walked out. As they made it to the street they passed a gangly man with the same card that Sam had received weeks ago.


End file.
